Walking With Corpses
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Haiku decided to take a walk around the town as the weather proved to be quite spectacular within the eyes of the goth girl. Dreadful and cold, it might be a glorious day for her with her parasol in hand. Then came the splash as the eventual shame arose within. Fortunately, she received help from a rather familiar boy. Rated T just in case. Genre: ONE-SHOT, romance, slice of life.


**Walking With Corpses**

**By sorrowXdarkness**

**A Loud House's fanfic**

**oooOOOooo**

Darkness was a shroud that filled the vacant space with tranquility. Ironically, it also provided a sight without facade. A mask that uncovered what truly exist without the colorful beam of sunshine and happiness. The real and the struggle that resided on their world. An admirable quality that Haiku appreciated as she took her stroll down the cement sidewalk. The weather forecast by Patchy Drizzle was correct to assume the worst. But they were nothing more than semantics. Despite the dark clouds and the every so often droplets of water, the air felt vibrant to the girl. Fresh and damp that resonated greatly with each second in the outdoors. Smiling ever so subtly, Haiku spotted someone was walking down the passage. They were losing control of their parasol as they kept resisting against the current. Moving to the side, Haiku allowed them passage to not disrupt them in their endeavor.

As she resumed, she took a simple step when a car came abruptly and without caution. The force was enough to splashed the puddle of water towards her direction. Unfortunately for her, she had the reflex of a dead cat as her face along with her gown was drenched in water. Her mascara began to run down her face as a nearby pedestrian howled in fear as they scrambled away. Not quite the way she imagined her day to occur, yet she prevailed. Looking around, she found shelter by Flip's Food & Fuel. Making her way there, she stood below the roof. The water already seeped further down her gown as she felt her garments soaked by the dirty water. Sighing, she began her task in wringing her clothes dry. A challenge when the fabric was kept on her person.

"Haiku?" A voice said, followed by the sound of slurping.

Her sights were greeted by a familiar boy that stood in his raincoat and rubbers. His hair was a quick giveaway as there was only one soul that bore the color of a phantom at such a young age. There was speculation between her friends that Lincoln Loud actually witnessed a poltergeist at a crucial age that left his hair white. A reminder of what many could never discover much less comprehend. Part of her actually felt a tad better upon his arrival in the scene. It was no secret among the girls in their school that Lincoln was especially kind and caring. Being a brother of ten sisters, it was no wonder he inherited so much compassion and thoughtfulness for the opposite sex as many girls would come to him with their problems. And on cue, he quickly made his way to her without halt. Noticing the minor details, he already got what happened, yet he still made sure. His eyes were strictly on hers as he spoke his inquiry.

"Are you alright?"

He took out his raincoat as he attempted to cover Haiku's backside as he spoke; not waiting for her reply. At first, she didn't quite get it. But that changed by the revelation that her clothes became semi transparent by the abrupt moisture. Her presence by the windows of the store brought the girl a sense of shame. As she rapidly adjusted the fabric protection. She was glad for his charity as she briefly thanked Lincoln for the coat. Part of her hoped he didn't see much, but seeing how he turned briefly away from her direction she knew.

"I'm fine now. Thanks again. Lucy was right about you. You are charming..." She said, before she realized what escaped her lips so easily. She turned away, berating herself in silence for being so transparent. More so than the clothes on her person, to which she was condemned. Now that was most shameful for the girl before she regrouped her composure. Taking a breath, she resumed. "As I was saying, you came at a most fortuitous time. If it was not for you, I wouldn't know how I handle myself in that regard."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help a friend out." He began before dropping his sight on the concrete ground. I'm sorry for looking." He said. Something that took the girl by surprised as he actually apologized for his discretion to reveal his wrongdoing. Most boys would say contrary to what they did; he wasn't like most boys. He quickly shifted when someone came out of the store. His body blocked the person walking by from Haiku's appearance as she quickly snapped in each button. Thinking it was better to leave the scene, they both began their walk back to his house. It was significantly closer and Lincoln knew without a doubt that Lucy would not mind giving up some clothes for Haiku to use. He insisted on walking the side closer to the streets as he held his umbrella sideways to prevent any surprise splashes from cars. Haiku's parasol was large enough to provide protection for the both of them, yet only because they kept their distance nonexistent. Their shoulders were touching as they walked down the road. During the walk, Lincoln offered her a drink of his flippy. A bold yet nonchalant motion from his part about sharing drinks, yet the act of doing so could display how close two people were. Thinking she was overacting, she accepted his offer as she brought her lips to his drink. It was sweet. That was to say the taste of the strawberry was sweet, she reassured herself.

Returning the drink back, she thanked him. Since he appeared to Haiku, her mood exponentially improved. Their walk was held in silence as Lincoln kept his attention at the cars approaching near them. It gave the goth girl ample time to adjust and think about several things. There were rumors about Lincoln being romantically involved with someone; a girl by the name of Ronnie Anne. Haiku typically did not tolerate cheap talk among peers yet this one did catch her interest. Based on how he presented himself, the atmosphere he gave was filled with tranquility. Not unlike the boys that would approach her from time to time. Anxious and perspiration running down their face, they would attempt to get her to establish a vivid connection with them.

She appreciated their efforts and the feelings they harbored for her vessel, yet she declined any form of advancement. Love was something she did not express to no one but **him. **She was committed in breaking boundaries to reach out her hand in the hopes of obtaining complete bliss. It may be child's play to continue this fruitless pursuit, yet it brought a sense of warmth that she had not felt with anything else. Lincoln was nice, but he was no Alucard. Haiku nearly gave a shriek by how bold she became with using his other name. Still, Lincoln was a close se-

"We're here." He said, bringing the girl back from the depths of her mind. Upon her return, she realized that they were holding hands. Something that went through her due to how invested she became with her thoughts. Looking at their conjoined appendage. "Just so you know, my family can be a bit much. So stay close to me." He said, turning to her. She nodded. She was already informed by Lucy about the state of insanity that existed within her dwelling. Each day was an obstacle that could easily prove to be too much for any newcomer. And on cue, she was introduced to a dose of what was typically a normal day at his house.

One of the twins was trying to recapture her pet baby alligator while the other one was chasing her sister on her toy car.

"Come back here, Snapchop!" **"**Lana, mom said no alligator!"

Then came Lynn, the athlete in their family, running down the stairs before jumping towards Lincoln's guest. Haiku saw but could not react in time as her eyes shrunk in utter shock.

Lincoln quickly stepped forth and took the impact of the rushing freight train that was LJ. As he fell with Lynn on top, he let out a groan. "Lynn! This isn't Clyde so you need to be more considerate!"

Lynn turned to fully view the guest that Lincoln was referring to. Her eyes lit up when she realized one distinguishable feature. It was a girl. "Oh, stinkin' brought in a girl." She stated before removing herself from her brother. "Hiya. The names Lynn, I'm Lincoln's older sister." She held out her hand, disregarding the state she left her brother in.

"Haiku. A pleasure in meeting you. Lucy spoke about you quite often.

"Oh, so you're Lucy's friend. Why are you with Lincoln?"

It was then that Lincoln's interject. "She's here to see Lucy for a bit." He pulled himself up from the floor, weary by his sudden introduction to the hard ground. They were only there for a minute; Haiku kept that in mind as she reinforced her composure. Lynn let out a disappointed sigh when it became clear that he was simply a guide for her. "Booorrrinnng!"

Haiku noticed how Lincoln didn't mention her little predicament. Something she was thankful for since she was not open to the idea of showing her shame to anybody. Lynn shrugged her shoulders and gave passage to them two before disappearing into the kitchen.

Lincoln resumed with holding her hand as they walked up the steps. Haiku kept her other hand latched onto the raincoat; making sure to keep the shroud of fabric close to her body. As they arrived to Lucy's shared room, Haiku knocked. The door opened with Lucy standing before them. Lincoln suggested holding their conversation inside, favoring Haiku's policy for privacy. A bit surprised to see her friend with Lincoln, she was informed of the situation.

"I see. How unfortunate..." She paused, turning to see her brother."Then again, you were very fortunate in meeting Lincoln when you did. Thank you, Lincoln."

"No problem. Just helping out a friend." He said. "Well, I better leave you two girls now. You can leave my raincoat in my room when you're done." When he left, Haiku and Lucy shared a moment of silence of their own. A tad different between the two of them mainly because they were able to communicate their thoughts by mere eyes alone. Lucy took notice of the altered shade of hue that now existed around Haiku's cheeks. Earning the dark hair Loud an unnatural mischievous smile. Haiku simply scowled.

"Please don't even dare." Haiku said firmly, beginning to peel off the raincoat that previously kept her shame concealed. She realized that they stood before a mirror that clearly displayed her form. Her clothes were the next layered to go as they could no longer serve their purpose. Pale as her friend, Haiku's took interest in her fair skin. Her hand was still affected by the warmth that Lincoln displayed earlier. They fiddled among themselves, perhaps searching for traces of what was once there. Another thing was the expression on her face left by the smeared cosmetic. Anyone would run away by the mere glimpse of her appearance. Then again, Lincoln didn't. He stayed with her the entire time. It was actually nice of him.

"Alright, but it's not a bad thing." Lucy insisted before going through her drawers for some spares. It helped to be around the same age as she started with some new undergarments. "Wou-"

"I prefer to be fully dressed before entertaining any sort of thoughts." Haiku demanded.

"Fair enough." Lucy gave her one article of clothing after another. As each one came onto her person, Haiku felt judged. As if every body motion was being observed with interest. Turning to her friend, Haiku thanked her for the clothes. Lucy nodded before offering to dry her clothes in the meantime. That meant Haiku was left on her own once again. Looking at herself in the mirror, Haiku took a glance of her appearance. Dark pants and navy blue shirt with a skull on it was a nice change to her usual attire. It brought a sense of unpretentious on display as she began to imagine herself beside Lincoln. She quickly shook and turned the idea down. They were far too different to make any contract of intimacy. Hearing a knock, Haiku went to answer the call. Perhaps it was Lucy, knocking to make sure she was decent.

It wasn't.

' "Oh, good. You're dressed. Lucy said you might be thirsty, so I brought up some juice boxes." He held one out to her which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you. I'm really grateful for what you've done in my hour of need. The worriment, attentiveness and willingness...any girl would be happy with you." Taking a sip, she tasted the sweet nectar of honeycrisp apple juice.

"I supposed...someday someone would see that." He drank as well.

"You're not dating anyone at the moment?" That piqued her interest. Information were being circulated that Lincoln was having a rather intimate relationship with the school bully.

He shook his head. "There was someone special...but then she moved to the city." His tone as he spoke was a tad dull. "Then again, we still talk from time to time as friends."

"I see. Well, that's a shame. You definitely deserved someone. I know I'd be happy with someone like you walking beside me." As she spoke those lines, she quickly had the urge to bash her head against a wall. How foolish she was for even entertaining that idea to him. Almost as if she was one of those girls at school; playing it sweetly by planting the seed on the ground that was a boy's heart.

"Thanks Haiku. Maybe someday soon. Anyway, I should go."

As his body began to leave her presence, a hand reached out. Her hand. It brought the boy to a stand still, confused by the grip on his shoulders. "Um, before you go. Here." Haiku quickly produced the raincoat. "Thank you. Really." When she handed him his coat, Haiku felt that connection again by their contact. It was subtle, but it was definitely there. Thinking on what course she should take, her body took charge as it made the executive decision to lead close to plant one last thing. It was small and warm, contrary to her skin, as she kept it there for a good minute. His body became rigid and cold. Good, thought Haiku. Just like how she liked it before she pulled back.

His eyes resembled fish out of water as they gasped, trying to make sense of what was happening. They were confused and a tad scared by the unknown. _Good_. Haiku had this property that left him dazed by the force of her lips against his skin. Then again, he had this effect on her as well. It swelled up inside her until it finally erupted. A metamorphosis of sorts as she pulled back her hair before tying them into a ponytail. Giving him full access of two pools of amber before descending to the ground once again. For Haiku, she simply left with a sense of fulfillment as she was presented with a new form of clarity. Closing the door, she arrived once again to the outdoors.

It was still pouring, yet to her it was nothing short of bliss. Resuming her walk, she could not wait for school. There were many things she had in mind now that she found someone to fill this role. Perhaps she should see a friend about this. After all, there was so much to do before the end of school.

"_**Some people walk in the rain, others just get wet."**_

_-Roger Miller_

**Author's Notes:**

**This story was for a friend of mine that thought Haiku was a good fit for Lincoln. What did you think? Was he on the right track with this pairing? Until next time! -**_**sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
